Someone Special
Someone Special is a song for the Disney Junior show Higglytown Heroes. It is sung by Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran whenever things don't always go according to plan. Lyrics :Wayne ::Someone special ::Who could it be? :Twinkle ::This job's too big for you and me :Fran ::We need some help :Kip ::But never fear-oh :Eubie ::It looks like a job ::For a Higglytown Hero :kids ::A Higglytown Hero :Driver ::I'm a Higglytown Hero ::Brave and true ::I help the town with the things I do ::So work real hard and you will see ::That you can be a hero ::Just like me ::A hero just like me ::I'm a taxi driver ::And I know ::What's the quickest way to go ::If you need to get cross town ::I'm the one you should flag down ::Highway streets or roundabout ::I know the streets inside out ::Even if the traffic's slow ::I'll get you to your monster show :Twinkle ::Can you take a bride and groom to dancing ball room :Kip ::Or drive a bobcat to a Laundromat? :driver ::Dancing ballroom or Laundromat ::I'll get you there in nothing flat ::I'll take you where you need to be ::And do it driving carefully ::I'm a Higglytown Hero ::Bold and good ::I help my friends just like I should :kids ::So work real hard that's what we'll do ::So we can be a hero ::Just like you ::A hero just like you Thomas and Friends versions :Henry ::Someone special ::Who could it be? :Percy ::This job's too big for you and me :James ::We need some help :Edward ::But, never fear-oh :Thomas ::It looks like a job for a Higglytown Hero :Steam Team ::A Higglytown Hero :Isla ::I'm a Higglytown Hero ::Brave and true ::I help my friends with the things I do ::So work real hard and you will see ::That you can be a hero ::Just like me ::A hero just like me ::My name is Isla ::I'm a doctor's plane ::I can get you anywhere ::Saves travelin' by train ::If you're sick, hurt yourself or even stuck ::Well, I'm here to tell you ::You're in luck ::Dr. Claire will find a cure ::Her friendship's keen ::Her heart is pure ::She's the best in the Aussie place ::So there's no need to wear a frowny face :Gordon ::Can you take a sick guy on a great big flight? :Thomas ::Can you reach a far away farm with a guy who hurt his arm? :Isla ::Long flights or scenery stops ::I'll get there fast with my big props ::I'll be there and back in a flash ::And cause I'm so fast I never crash ::I'm a Higglytown hero ::Bold and good ::I help my friends just like I should :Steam Team ::So work real hard that's what we'll do ::So we can be a hero ::Just like you ::A hero just like you Trivia *This song will be featured in The Pizza Guy Rescue. *The song will also be in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Higglytown Heroes. * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Higglytown Heroes songs